1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method for forming a dual damascene structure of a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor device therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demand for integration of semiconductor devices has increased, characteristics of the semiconductor device, such as operation speed, resistance, and the like have been improved. For example, a copper (Cu) wire process may be used instead of an aluminum (Al) wire process, and a low dielectric constant (low k) material layer may be used instead of an oxidation layer as an insulating layer.